


Who's Strong and Brave?

by singthestars



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanmix, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2678441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singthestars/pseuds/singthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanmix for a man out of time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's Strong and Brave?

 

_**Who’s Strong and Brave?** _

_Born to Die -_ **Lana Del Rey**  // For Everything a Reason -  **Carina Round**  // Star Spangled Man With A Plan -  **The Singing Detective**  //   
Afraid -  **The Neighborhood**  // Ghosts That We Knew - **Mumford and Sons**  // Smother -  **Daughter**  //   
Don’t Wake Me Up -  **The Hush Sound**  // Centuries -  **Fall Out Boy**

[ _**Listen Here** _ ](http://8tracks.com/kittylace/who-s-strong-and-brave)

 


End file.
